Semiconductor devices are commonly found in modern electronic products. Semiconductor devices perform a wide range of functions such as signal processing, high-speed calculations, transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals, controlling electronic devices, photoelectric generation, and creating visual images for television displays. Semiconductor devices are found in the fields of communications, power conversion, networks, computers, entertainment, and consumer products. Semiconductor devices are also found in military applications, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment.
Semiconductor packages are commonly made with several active semiconductor components, discrete passive components, and integrated passive devices (IPDs) packaged together into a single-package system, also known as a system-in-package (SiP) module. SiP modules offer higher density and enhanced electrical functionality relative to traditional semiconductor packaging.
The active and passive components are mounted to a substrate for structural support and electrical interconnect. In more advanced three dimensional (3D) packaging, components are mounted onto two opposite surfaces of a substrate. An encapsulant is deposited over the semiconductor die, discrete components, and substrate. The encapsulant is generally applied using two separate molding steps, with the components on the top and bottom surfaces of the substrate being encapsulated in separate steps. Molding two sides of a substrate separately presents warpage problems due to the thick overall molding required. Therefore, a need exists for a 3D SiP module, and method of making, that removes the need for molding two sides of a substrate.